Revenge is a confession of Pain
by xGoddessOfMercyx
Summary: umm yeah...Chick with horns with a crazy friend in a zombie apocolypse. Not much more to say.


Revenge is a confession of pain

"Left for dead…"

The clearly defeated girl sighed.

Silence….

"Awkwaaaard." The oddly buoyant optimist declared with and amused smile.

"We've been left for dead. How can you be so happy when we've been fully fuck'n cast off Nay!"

"Oh don't be so negative Emmy."

"Don't be so negative?" Emily almost twitched with anger at her words.

_Smack_

"Painful! Fucking painful! Hah hah." The optimist known as Nay rubbed her arm and laughed it off.

"Don't make me hit you again. Ill smack that over joyous smile off your fucking face."

The overzealous girl just smirked and mocked, pulling a sarcastic frightened face.

Emily glared down at her, frustration growing towards her apocalyptic companion.

Naomi playfully stuck out her tongue but became genuinely afraid upon hearing Emily crack her knuckles in anger and hold her hands in tight fists. She backed down and retreated to continue exploring abandoned rooms and give her partner some much needed space.

The abnormally enthusiastic girl energetically pranced into another room and bounced up a flight of stairs. Completely oblivious to the undead creature silently stalking her. She strolled down a dark corridor.

"Ooooh Dark gloomy corridor…this is like that horror I watched. Ah ha ha." The unsure nervous laughter echoed through the otherwise silent hallway.

"Wait people died in that." As if on cue a gurgling growl rumbled from the pitch black darkness of the showy hallway.

Naomi slowly turned her head to face whomever or whatever the sickening sounds were coming from. The eerie undead beast staggered out of the shadows coughing and sputtering blood.

Naomi almost psychotically smiled bearing her white sharp teeth. She leant forward bracing herself, facing her purple, majestic ram like horns toward it. Said beast now charging.

"Fuck you. Swinehund." She whispered tightly closing her eyes. She had accidentally resorted back to her native language in a slight fret of panic.

With the unbearably starved fiend now dangerously close, She opened her crazed eyes wide and stared into its.

"So you're going to be my demise huh?"

The nomad looked down and crossed her arms defensively. The monstrous brute frantically slashed at her. Tearing chunks of skin and muscle flesh flying in every direction. Blood sprayed across the walls and poured onto the ground. Naomi's back and head smacked onto the blood ridden concrete.

"AUGH!" Upon hitting the floor she let out a pained cry.

Naomi grabbed the hunger driven monsters shoulders and held it away from her exposed flesh as much as possible with her injuries. The beast's ravenous jaws snapping only inches away from her face, spluttering blood and saliva. She squeezed her shut and faced away. Blood splattered over the side of her face.

The crazed flesh eater shifted down as Naomi's shuffled up and it began clawing at her shirt and jacket attempting to dig out the entrails and insides of her stomach.

"AH! Fuck!" Naomi began frantically moving back attempting to get away. She need the blood drenched ex-man and managed to roll onto her front and crawl about a meter away. She felt cold dead hands roughly grab her ankles; she was violently dragged along the course concrete.

_BANG_

The sound of a gun being fired echoed through the corridor, Naomi felt patches of warm liquid spray across her back. A thud to the ground was heard followed by footsteps growing closer and closer.

Naomi coughed tasting blood; she looked and saw crimson cover the concrete beneath her. She felt unfamiliar hands grab around her waist and gently roll her over onto her back. The owner of said hands then picked her up and held her with her head against his chest. She became dizzy with pain and tried to suppress her moans of agony but a small whimper managed to escape.

"I'm sorry. But I've got to get you immediate medical attention." The apologetic mans voice was fading.

"I'll help you I promise." She heard before coughing up more blood than blacking out.

xGoddess of Mercyx


End file.
